alay
by fumate
Summary: "kau itu korban sinetron, makanya jadi bodoh." [fangboy]


**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy milik Animonsta

 **Warnings:** OOC. ALAY. Serius, ini alay to the max. Canon-setting tapi botjah patjaran. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Fang, yang ini bagaimana?"

Boboiboy menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Angin bertiup, membuka lembaran buku di hadapannya. Ada banyak coretan di sana. Angka yang berserakan; abjad yang terabaikan, semuanya bercampur begitu saja sehingga tampak abstrak. Tak jelas.

Kelas yang hening memantulkan gema suaranya. Tidak ada seorang siswa pun di sana, kecuali jika petugas kebersihan memang dihitung.

"Astaga," Fang mengernyit. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian membungkuk demi meneliti tulisan tersebut. "Kau mabuk atau bagaimana? Ini semua tak beraturan. Aku tak mengerti yang mana yang kautanyakan –dan mungkin saja itu soal mudah."

Boboiboy mendengus. "Enak saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang volume kubus dan balok, makanya aku minta bantuanmu," dia menggerutu. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau mengajariku, bilang saja. Cih," lanjutnya, mulai bergerak merapihkan buku dan peralatan sekolah dengan brutal. Buku tulis dimasukkan asal-asalan ke tas, pensil terjun bebas dari pegangan, penghapus menggelinding lalu melayang sebelum mencapai dasar.

"Kau itu bodoh, makanya tidak mengerti. Padahal Gopal saja paham," balas Fang. Tak mau kalah sehingga matanya menyipit dalam kekesalan.

"Kau samakan aku dengan Gopal? Bah. Lupakan saja, aku mau pulang." Boboiboy merengut. Segera memasukkan barang yang tersisa lalu menyampirkan tas ke pundak. Dia menghentak tanah cepat. Cukup keras untuk membuat Fang mendelik, kesal ketenangannya terganggu.

Raut Boboiboy masam; kecut, atau apalah. Pokoknya tak enak dilihat. Alisnya menukik. Bibirnya mengerut ke bawah. Pipinya sedikit menggembung dan helai hitamnya acak-acakan tak dipedulikan. Kakinya memijak tanah keras-keras hendak keluar kelas, seolah jika ia sedang dalam mode _gempa_ , sekolah bisa runtuh karena kekesalannya.

Namun begitu sampai di pintu, Boboiboy berhenti. Dia menoleh. Menatap Fang dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak mau menghentikanku?"

"Tidak, untuk apa?"

Boboiboy memerah, alisnya menukik semakin dalam seiring dengan matanya yang membulat. "Ya sudah! Peduli apa aku!" dia berseru. Lantang hingga menggema dalam ruangan. Meski verbal berkata dia mau pulang, entah kenapa tubuhnya berbicara lain. Lebar langkahnya mengecil –menyusut, semakin pelan di tiap pijakan. Temponya melambat.

(Sebenarnya dia ingin dihentikan. Sayang sekali si bodoh itu terlalu tumpul.)

Fang mencibir, lekas bergegas dari tempatnya berdiri. Bocah berkacamata itu berlari bersama angin yang menerpa. Menerbangkan korden dan menyingkap tabir yang menutupi panorama indah sekolah. Satu helai daun terbang di luar, melayang bebas tak tentu arah.

Boboiboy berhenti. Diam di depan pintu menanti kedatangan Fang. Otaknya memutar kembali potongan drama picisan yang ia saksikan kemarin malam. Pada adegan si protagonis menarik sang pujaan hati, menghentikannya dari aksi melarikan diri. Ditemani guguran sakura –atau bunga ceri?– juga embus bayu yang memainkan helaian berdua, menambah kesan dramatis suasana. Boboiboy sudah yakin itu juga akan terjadi padanya ketika satu pukulan mendarat sayang di kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron," sindir Fang. "Itu sebabnya kau jadi bodoh dalam pelajaran."

Boboiboy menggertak gigi. "Hei! Mana ada hubungannya! Lagipula, Tok Aba yang menonton, bukan aku!"

"Alasan," cibir yang satunya. Menarik lengan seragam Boboiboy dan menyeretnya paksa menuju kursi.

Mungkin salah jika Boboiboy berharap semuanya terjadi seperti drama, penuh romansa melelehkan hati mengguncang jiwa. Mungkin alay jika dia ingin hidupnya berubah dari _action_ menjadi _romance_.

(Dia alay dan dia tahu itu. Salahkan sinetron kacangan yang tayang di televisi sehingga mempengaruhi mental juga emosinya.)

Yang tidak Boboiboy ketahui adalah, sebenarnya, hidupnya juga punya banyak _hints_ serta _fanservice_ tersendiri. Dimulai dari pertengkarannya dengan Fang, egonya yang tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya diajari setelah dihina seperti tadi, ekspresi cemberut yang tergurat di wajah serta kekesalan yang tersirat di raut Fang, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya antara mereka. Lalu semuanya diakhiri dengan pengakuan Boboiboy dalam hatinya bahwa Fang itu memang keren di saat tertentu, dilengkapi maki kesal si pengendali bayangan tentang bagaimana mungkin bocah sd sok jagoan seperti dirinya bisa menjadi _clueless_ saat diajari pelajaran yang seharusnya mudah.

Boboiboy tidak sadar bahwa yang sederhana justru lebih manis.

 **Fin**

* * *

WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

hahaha dis is so alay ay know :'D ada apa dengan saya kenapa saya lemah sekali dalam ic-ican :'D saya cuma mau buat fluff yang ic- tapi jADINYA KOK OOC MAMAHHHHH :"""""D

alay pula. haha. hahaha.

sudahlah. terlanjur saya ketik dan saya pen berbagi cerita alay ini dengan kalian. semoga kalian menikmati juga mengerti apa yang saya maksud dalam fiksi ini www :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca~!


End file.
